This invention relates to reflectors with illuminated indicia thereon. The invention also relates to modifying existing reflectors to permit rear illumination of indicia thereon, and kits for modifying existing reflectors.
In automobiles, wide use is made of reflectors for decorative and safety purposes. Some reflectors, such as those used on the rear of an automobile, have indicia thereon, for example the name of the automobile. In some instances, the name of the automobile appears on the reflector in black or another dark color, the remaining portion of the reflector generally being red. During daylight the dark colored name can be observed. At night, however, the name of the automobile does not become illuminated when the automobile running lights are switched on.
The object of the present invention is to provide a reflector in which the indicia thereon appears to be dark in color, and is thus easily readable in daylight, and which is illuminated when the automobile running lights are switched on, to thereby illuminate the name of the automobile, or other indicia, so as to be readable also at night.
A further object of the invention is to modify existing reflectors with dark colored indicia thereon, to provide a reflector in which the indicia appears to be dark and is easily readable in daylight, and which may be illuminated at night so as to also be readable at night.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a reflector which is illuminated in a different color than it appears when non-illuminated during daylight.